


Eclipse

by StillDreaming85



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Drama, Druids, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 23,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillDreaming85/pseuds/StillDreaming85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Bella's memories have been erased. She knows nothing about herself or the two men that are holding her captive. The only thing she can recall is a feeling of urgency ... Danger. She knows that she needs to escape ... Run ... While she still can. ***DRABBLE***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is a **DRABBLE,** which means each chapter will be between 100 - 500 words.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in a strange room, lying on a cold floor, with no idea how I had got there. My head was pounding and my body was filled with dread. Something had happened … Something bad, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what. My mind was engulfed in a fog and every time I tried to fight my way through it my head felt as if it might explode.

I had no idea what was going on or why I felt this way, the only thing I did know was that I had to get out of here and quick. I couldn't ignore the feeling of urgency, danger that fought to consume my body.

Something was off.

Something was wrong … very wrong.

I sat up as I looked around the room trying to find an escape route. That was when a set of brown, glowing eyes caught my attention.

There was someone else in here.

A chill ran up my back as I looked at the man sitting against the opposite wall. He was staring at me … Watching me.

"Hello," I called out in a weak voice, trying my best not to sound scared, which was exactly how I felt right now, but he never replied. He just kept on looking, staring at me, which made me feel all sorts of unease.

I tried to convince myself that maybe he hadn't heard me. Maybe I had only thought I had said it. So I spoke again. "Hello?"

But I still didn't receive a response. He didn't talk. He didn't move. He didn't even blink.

Who was he?

What was he doing here?

What was going on?

Why wouldn't he talk to me?

I jumped to my feet in a wave of panic as I began to search the room for a way out, never taking my eyes off the man against the wall. I didn't trust him. Something in my body told me that I couldn't trust him.

I found a window and a door. The door was locked and the window was barred. If I had to guess we were in probably in a basement … somewhere.

Was I a prisoner?

Was he a prisoner here too?

Dammit. I wished he would talk to me.

Give me answers.

Tell me what the hell was going on here because I was scared out of my fucking mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I heard the sound of keys rustling right outside the door, so I dashed back to my spot and sat down, waiting … wondering who was about to enter the room.

Of all the nightmare images I had conjured up in my mind, none compared to the man that stood before me. He was tall, lean, and entirely breathe taking. He had a mass of wild brown hair on his head and the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen.

Was he here to rescue me, because he certainly wasn't a monster?

"You're awake," he said, surprised.

I stared at him wondering what he meant.

He turned to the other man in the room. "Paul why didn't you tell me she was awake? I told to shout for me as soon as she woke up."

The man got up to his feet and shrugged. "She just woke up."

That was a lie. I had been pacing this cell going out of my mind for hours.

Green eyes held out his hand and the man gave him a set of keys before walking out of the room.

Had he been sitting there with the keys this whole time, watching me go out of my mind? If I had known then I would have fought him, taken them.

I could have been out of here.

I could have been free.

"Are you okay?" Green eyes asked, coming over to me and crouching down in front of me. For some reason, I didn't flinch back.

"Where am I?" I hissed.

"You're safe," he answered as he looked at me with concern.

Safe wasn't the answer I was looking for and I didn't care what he said. I certainly didn't feel safe. He had me locked up in some sort of basement for crying out loud. How could I possibly be safe?

"Who are you?" I asked, determined to get answers.

He hesitated before he replied. "I'm Edward." He stood up and offered me his hand. "C'mon, you must be hungry. My brother is making dinner."

I was starving, but I still didn't know if I could trust him and I definitely didn't want to eat anything he had to offer. What if it was poisoned?

I ignored his hand and got up onto my feet, stepping out of his reach. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll just be down the hall if you change your mind."

He walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. I listened to his footsteps walk further and further away.

Was this some kind of trick or a test?

If there were a chance, even a small one, that I could make it out of there and escape, then I was more than willing to take the risk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to my honey Sherry for helping out & to all of you for reviewing.

Oh and to Mina for making me a cool new banner. x x

**Chapter 3**

I waited for about five minutes before I attempted to sneak out. I tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as I could, which wasn't an easy task. The third and fifth steps squeaked like hell, but I think I managed to pull it off without making too much noise.

I snuck down the corridor, taking the door to the left as I was reasonably sure Edward had turned right. It led me into a large open floor plan room, which looked as if it had once been used as a warehouse. There were cages and carts everywhere, as well as cardboard boxes and pieces of paper.

I scanned the room looking for a way out. That was when I spied a door at the opposite end of the hall. I prayed that it led outside. I hurried towards it, making extra effort to be quiet. The last thing I needed was to be caught before I had a chance to escape.

As I reached for the handle, someone spoke out, causing me to jump.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned around to see the man from the basement, Paul. He was standing behind me, sneering at me as if I was a bug waiting to be squashed by his shoe.

I didn't like him.

He definitely gave me an off vibe. There was something very wrong about him.

I tried the handle and Paul grabbed my arm, yanking me away from the door, but before I had the chance to ask him what the hell his problem was someone called out from the other end of the hall.

It was Edward.

"Bella?"

Who the hell was Bella?

Was he talking to me?

"What's going on?" he asked as he hurried over, eyeing us both.

"She was trying to leave," Paul snarled.

Edward glanced at me and then turned back to Paul. "Go," he growled. "Go and inform the others that she's awake."

Paul glared at me before he reluctantly let me go and left through my escape route.

Others? What the hell did he mean by others?

A chill ran down my spine.

I didn't care how nice Edward appeared to be. Appearances could be deceiving and if he planned on bringing others here than I knew that could be bad for me, especially if they were waiting for me to wake up.

I had to get out of here and sooner rather than later.

"You can't leave," Edward said as if he had read my mind. "Not yet anyway." He locked the door and turned to me, putting his hand on the small of my back as he tried to guide me back through the warehouse.

"Who are you?" I snapped, pulling away from him. "And where am I? Why are you keeping me here? What the hell have I ever done to you?"

"I already told you who I am," Edward answered calmly.

"You told me your name, not who you are," I corrected him.

I expected him to answer the rest of my questions then, but he didn't. Instead, he gently touched me, trying to guide me back. "C'mon on, dinner will be getting cold."

Was he for real?

I wasn't willingly going to go anywhere with him, not when I had no idea what was going on or who he was and why I was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I glanced around the room, hoping for another means of escape, but the only other way out was a bay door and there was no way I would manage out of it before Edward stopped me.

"Look, I can't even begin to understand how you must be feeling right now, but I assure you that you are completely safe here with me. Nothing is going to happen to you. No one will harm you. You have my word." He paused for a few seconds, letting me absorb what he had said. "Now why don't you come and eat with us and I'll do my best to answer any questions you have."

I gazed at him. He looked sincere. He sounded sincere, but I knew he was trying to coerce me into going with him by saying exactly what I needed to hear.

Could I really trust this man?

I don't know.

I knew I needed answers … Answers only he could provide. It really didn't seem as if I had much of a choice.

He started walking out of the warehouse and I sighed, following after him. He led me into a small room that looked as if it was being used as a camp. There were makeshift beds at one end and a gas stove at the other. A man was standing at the cooker, hovering over a pot. He had the same brown hair as Edward, though his eyes were more Hazel whereas Edward's was green.

"Bella, this is my brother Jasper," Edward said motioning towards him.

Jasper smiled up at me. "Bella, you're a sight for sore eyes," he said moving towards me.

There was that name again … Bella.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I hissed.

"It's your name," Edward said confused.

"No, it's not … My names …" I paused trying to remember, racking my brain … Searching for my name, but all I was met with was fog. I flinched as a sharp pain shot through my head. I stumbled back, clutching my temple.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned as he hesitantly reached out for me.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not okay. What is wrong with me? What have you done to me? Why can't I remember anything?" I shouted on the verge of tears.

Edward sighed. "You were cursed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Much love goes out to my girl Sherry!

**Chapter 5**

"Cursed?" I laughed at Edward. Did he really expect me to believe that? But my laughter was cut short when blood began to trickle from my nose and the room started to sway around me. My knees buckled and I slumped to the floor, but before I made contact with the hard cement two strong arms wrapped around me, holding me in place.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned, but his voice seemed so far away. "Bella, please," he begged. "Talk to me. Let me know that you are okay."

I tried to answer him. I did, but my head was so heavy, too heavy and everything seemed so dark.

It wasn't long until I was completely lost in the fog.

I woke up sometime later to the sound of voices, but I was unable to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Esme, what's wrong with her?" Edward asked.

"She had an aneurysm," a female voice answered. I felt soft, cold hands touching my forehead.

"What caused it?"

"To be honest I can't tell. She seems perfectly healthy … What happened before she took the turn?"

Edward sighed. "We were talking."

"About?"

"I told her that she was cursed," Edward said reluctantly.

"Cursed," Esme hissed. "You never told me that she was cursed. You tricked me."

"Would you have come if I had?"

"No."

"Then you understand why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but she needs your help."

"Who cursed her?"

"The Volturi."

"The Volturi? Are you mad? You're crazy for going up against then. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I won't. This girl is doomed. There is nothing you can do to help her."

"Please," Edward begged. "She needs you. What if she was your own daughter, wouldn't you want someone to help her?"

"I'm sorry. I can't … I do have my own daughter to think of."

"You must be able to do something for her. Please, I am begging you."

There was a pause.

Silence.

"Tell me about the curse," Esme sighed.

"From what we have managed to gather … It seems as if they took her and wiped all her memories before putting her to sleep. The sleeping part of the curse broke when we killed her captors, but her memories haven't returned."

"And they won't … Not until you break the curse."

"I don't understand … I thought we had."

"It is more than likely that she has had two curses placed upon her. The first is broken, but the second is still in effect. If you try to force her memories upon her you then there is every possibility that you will kill her. The curse was designed to make her forget. It will do whatever it takes to keep her from remembering. Like I said, the girl is doomed. If I were you, I would stay away from her. The Volturi isn't someone you want to trifle with."

I fell back into a deep sleep after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up the room was in complete darkness all except for a few candles that were on the other side of the room. Jasper and Edward were huddled beside them, talking in hushed whisperers as they looked down at a piece of paper.

I wondered what they were doing. I sat up slowly, hoping to get a better look, but the bed creaked beneath me, drawing their attention.

Edward rushed over to my side. He crouched down next me as his callous hands gently stroked my face. "How are you feeling?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Fine ... I think," I replied gazing up at him, wondering why he cared.

"You scared the hell out of me, out of us."

"What happened?" I asked. I wasn't sure if the conversation I had heard with Esme had been real or not.

"You took a funny turn and passed out … Probably because you needed to eat. We saved you some dinner. I'll heat it up for you," Edward said as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait," I shouted after him. Something wasn't right. He was hiding something from me. I racked my brains trying to remember as much of the conversation as I could, but all it did was make my head hurt. I could only remember Esme's name and that they had been talking about me, but anything other than that was gone.

"What about the woman … The doctor that was here? Esme, wasn't it? She was here to see me, wasn't she? Why?"

Edward quickly glanced at Jasper with a worried expression on his face before turned back to me with his poker-face in place. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You must have been dreaming. No one was here, but us."

"You're lying," I shouted. "I heard a woman. There was a woman here."

"No," Edward snapped. "You didn't. There was no one else here, but us," he yelled as he stormed for the door.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he spun around to glare at me. There was something about his eyes, something so menacing and fierce that it made me drop the subject straight away.

_Edward's word was final._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had barely seen or spoken to Edward in over two weeks. He was avoiding me, and I knew it was something to do with that woman, Esme or at least I suspected that it was as he had been absent ever since that night.

Who was she and what did she mean to him?

Why would he deny her being here and most of all why couldn't I remember?

Jasper, my babysitter, was of no use or help. He wouldn't answer any of my questions or even let me go outside. I was becoming increasingly restless and the longer I was stuck here, the more I began to suspect that these men were up to no good. They claimed that they were trying to protect me … Help me, so why did it feel as if all they were doing was holding me here, and for whom?

The others hadn't arrived as I had expected either. I had no idea what that meant. Nor had Paul returned, but I wasn't exactly complaining. I knew I couldn't trust him. There was something dangerous about him. I could feel it in my gut.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"About how much I hate this place … And you," I muttered the last part under my breath.

Jasper sighed. "Edward should be back soon."

"You've been saying that for days, and quite frankly I'm not even sure if I want to wait around for him anymore."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice."

I don't know where it came from, but before I knew what was happening I sprung from the floor and dived on top of Jasper, knocking him to the ground. I punched him in the face for good measure and searched his jean pockets for the keys.

When I found them, I jumped to my feet and made a dash for the door, but before I could get far, Jasper grabbed a hold of my leg.

I turned around and growled at him … Yeah, I actually, properly growled at him, bearing my teeth and everything, and that wasn't the crazy part. After I growled he just simply let me go. Just like that.

I had no time to question what the hell was going. So, I ran to the warehouse, unlocking the back door and making my way outside for the first time in god knows how long.

I was free.

I was finally free.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I ran out onto the loading bay and then into the yard, making my way through a broken fence. I sucked in a breath as I looked around me, wondering which way I should go. This town looked as if it had been deserted for years. Nature had reclaimed the street, breaking up the cement and crumbling down walls.

What was this place?

Where was this place?

Before I had the chance to figure that out I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me.

I sprinted to my right, not caring where I went as long as I got away from Jasper. I heard him calling after me, begging me to stop, warning me that it wasn't safe here, but I didn't believe him. He was only trying to stop me, and keep me here.

Running felt effortless for me. I felt free with the wind whipping in my hair. It was almost as if I was born to run, and I could move so fast, faster than I had ever imagined.

I had been too lost in my own thought, not paying enough attention to my surroundings that I never noticed Jasper until it was too late. He jumped out from of an alley, grabbing my arms and pulling me to a stop.

How the hell had he managed to get in front of me?

"Please, stop," he begged, not even a bit of out of breath. Come to think about it, neither was I.

"Let go of me," I hissed.

"I can't."

"You will," I growled.

"You need to calm down," he warned.

I realised I was breathing heavy now, almost panting. My arms and legs were shaking with anger.

"No," I snarled as I bore my teeth at him. I shoved him hard against a wall. "You need to let me go. You need to stay away from me."

"I can't," he protested.

"You will," I growled, shoving him further into the wall.

I turned and sprinted away from him. I heard him calling after me, but it only made me push myself harder. I reached a large wall and I automatically scaled it without even thinking, but what I saw on the other side had me gripping onto the wall for my life.

It was a sheer drop. There was nothing, but a cliff and the raging sea.

If I fell down there, I would be dead.

"Bella, jump and I'll catch you," Jasper called. He was standing at the bottom of the wall with his arms stretched out towards me. "It's okay," he soothed me. "Everything is okay … Everything is going to be alright. All, you have to do, is jump to me."

A loud snapping sound filled the air before the wall began to shudder and shake beneath me. I screamed out as I tried to stop myself from falling over the edge.

"Jump Bella," Jasper pleaded.

I had no other choice.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, jumping towards Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

Jasper caught me effortlessly, cradling me to his chest. "You're okay," he soothed as he hurried us away from the wall, and it was just in the nick of time too. I watched as the wall crumbled before my eyes, falling into the sea, and taking the pavement we had just been standing on along with it.

"What the …"

"Coastal erosion," Jasper answered as he put me on my feet. "I told you it wasn't safe here. You nearly got yourself killed."

"I … I … Thank you," I said gratefully, and I meant every word. He had just saved my life. "I just thought you were trying to keep me here."

Jasper nodded, but never responded. He sighed heavily before he looked me straight in the eyes. "I know how all of this must look to you, or I can at least guess, but you have to trust me here. We're not the bad guys. We're trying to help you."

"By keeping me locked up?"

"It was for your own protection as well as others-"

"-What do you mean by that? I would never harm anyone."

"Not intentionally, but you have certain abilities ... abilities that you're not aware of or not in control of. You could seriously hurt someone and not mean it. Look how you lost your temper with me."

"You deserved it," I hissed.

"Maybe I did," he shrugged.

"So what, you just expect me to willing return with you?"

"I don't expect you to do anything, but I would like it if you came back to the warehouse with me."

"And do what? Wait on Edward?"

Jasper sighed. "He should be back soon."

"You've been saying that for days."

"And I've meant it. He's two days late. Please, just trust me. He's bringing someone that can help you remember."

I didn't know if Jasper was being truthful with me or not, but it there was a chance that he was then I was willing to take the risk.

I wanted my memories back more than anything.

I wanted to remember who I was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Edward arrived back later that night, just as I was beginning to fall asleep. I was surprised to see that the person, he brought back with him, was a short, skinny woman with spiky black hair. She hadn't been what I had been expecting at all.

Jasper appeared to know her as after he was done embracing Edward he pulled her straight into his arms, and then placed a kiss on her cheek. The woman pulled away blushing. I could be wrong, but I was guessing that there was a history between the two of them.

"How are things?" Edward asked, giving a brief glance in my direction.

"Fine," Jasper replied.

"Anything I should know about?"

"No, nothing."

I wondered why Jasper didn't tell him about our trip outside today. Perhaps he was waiting until they were alone later or maybe he was trying to win me over by keeping it secret.

I had been too busy watching them and trying to hear every word that they said that I had noticed the woman had approached me until she sat down on the bed beside me.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm Alice," she said offering me her hand.

"Bella," I responded as I shook it. "Well, at least that's what they told me my name was."

Alice giggled. "It is your name, Bella."

"You know me?" I asked, surprised.

"You could say that."

"How do you know me?" I asked, desperate for any information she would give me.

"I'm not sure I can tell you that, at least not yet."

"Please," I begged her in a hushed voiced. "They haven't given me any information about myself … I don't remember anything."

"I know," She said as she reached over and squeezed my hand. "It's why I am here ... To help you."

"Then please, help me."

Alice laughed. "You always were so strong minded and pushy. I will help you, but I have to rest first," She said as she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed. "You should get some rest too, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

Alice sat back up and looked over at me. "Do you remember what a Druid is Bella?"

I shook my head, hoping she would continue.

"I'm a Druid Bella. People say we are the keeper's of knowledge and the masters of magic, and tomorrow I am going to use my abilities to help you get your memories back."

I stared at her in disbelief. I wasn't sure that I believed in something like magic.

Alice lay back down and closed her eyes. "Rest Bella. You're going to need your strength for tomorrow."

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A HUGE thanks to Sherry for all her help on this chapter. X x

**Chapter 11**

I sat for over an hour watching Alice as she prepared for the ritual. She made a circle of salt, which she said was for protection, but I wasn't sure whose protection she meant. She then placed four pillar candles in each of the corners, just outside of the circle. She said that was to represent the four points of a compass.

She then placed a table just outside the circle and covered it with a cloth that displayed a picture of a star within a circle. She then lit incense before she placed various tools on the table, one of them including a rather unusual looking dagger. I wondered what she was going to use that for … I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

She then left to change, returning in a long black robe, which she had pulled over her head. I could barely see her face, which made her look menacing, even for someone her size.

She stepped into the circle. "We're ready to begin," she said motioning for the three of us to enter. "Be careful of your step," she warned.

I felt sick to the stomach. It wasn't as if I didn't want my memories back, but I had no idea what this ritual entailed or if it wasn't going to hurt.

Alice began to light the candles, chanting something about calling on the Watch Towers or the east or north. I wasn't really sure which. She then picked up a book from the table and began to read aloud from it, but I didn't understand a word she said.

When she was finished she placed the book back on the table and lifted up a silver goblet, as well as the dagger. "Give me your hand," she ordered.

"My hand …" I stuttered, moving them both behind my back. "What are you going to do?"

Alice motioned for Jasper to hold the goblet. She then took the dagger to her palm and sliced it across the skin. She held her hand above the goblet, letting it pour into the cup.

"Your turn," she said turning to me.

Before I even had the chance to protest Edward grabbed my arm from behind my back and held it out to Alice, offering it to her. I kept my fist clenched close so she couldn't cut it.

"We can either do your hand or your wrist," Alice threatened. "It's your choice."

I held out my hand, hissing as the blade cut the flesh. Alice moved my hand above the goblet, but after a few seconds, the blood stopped dripping. I pulled my hand back, looking down at it. The cut was gone. All, that was left, was a red smear.

What the …?

Alice took the cup from Jasper and placed it back on the table. She dipped her thumbs into the cup before she turned back around to face us.

"Hold her," she commanded.

Jasper and Edward both quickly grabbed my arms. I screamed out in fear, struggling to get free as Alice stalk towards me. She clutched hold of my head, placing her bloody thumbs on my temples as she began to chant.

I was immediately hit with a blinding pain that quickly worked its way through every inch of my body. I felt as if I was being torn apart. I screamed and screamed for them to stop, but they didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Who would like 'some' answers?

**Chapter 12**

I was transported into a forest, back to when I was eleven. I was there with my sister Alice and two of our childhood friends, Edward and Jasper. We were playing tag, running through the trees and laughing. I felt so carefree and happy. It was uplifting.

Edward was chasing me, he was 'it'. I was running away from him as fast as I could, but it didn't matter how fast I ran Edward had an unfair advantage. He was one of them, one of the werewolves that my father was Emissary to. I could never truly outrun him, not that I wanted too.

I tripped over a root, tumbling to the ground. Edward couldn't have been paying attention to where he was going because he came falling after me. He landed on top of me just as I had been turning around. So he was effectively lying on me. We both just lay there, frozen in place, staring deep into one another eyes.

We both liked each other ... Well, more than liked. I had had a crush on him ever since his pack had moved into town, but we both knew that we could never do anything about our feelings. A relationship between our kind was forbidden.

I think that was what made me want him all the more.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked surprised.

"I want you to kiss me."

"Bella-"

I placed my finger over his lips, shushing him. "Just do it."

Edward stared at me for a few seconds, before he lowered his head to my mouth. His lips were soft, gentle as they caressed mine. His tongue trailed along my upper lips, begging for more, which I eagerly gave him. I knew then at that very moment I could never let him go, regardless of what my father said. I loved him.

"Get your filthy paws off her," I heard someone growl as I watched Edward being ripped away from me.

There stood my father, Aro, grasping Edward by the back of the neck. He was furious. "You'll hang for this boy," he threatened.

"No, no, no," I begged. "Please, let him go. This isn't his fault, it was me. If you want to punish someone then punish me."

I woke up on the floor in the warehouse crying, with Edward holding me in his arms.

"Shhh," he soothed me. "You're okay, you're okay."

I pulled back looking up at him. "I know you," I whispered.

Edward smiled down at me. "You do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

One memory … That was all I got … One, heart-wrenching, memory.

 

“When will they come back?” I asked, turning to Alice, who was sitting beside me with her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

 

Alice shrugged. “I don’t know, sorry. This was the first time I’ve ever done a spell like this before. We weren’t even sure it would work.”

 

I nodded. It wasn’t exactly what I wanted to hear. That memory had left me more confused than ever. There was so much I didn’t know, too many blanks to fill. I needed answers. I needed to know what happened after my father had found us, and how we had gotten from there to here.

 

“What happened that day?” I asked Edward, looking towards him. He was leaning against the wall opposite us.

 

He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the floor. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

I shoved the blanket off my shoulders and stood up, walking over to him. “Maybe not to you, but it does to me.” When he looked up at me his eyes were heavy and full of pain. I knew whatever had happened to him that day had hurt him badly, but I still needed to know the details. I needed to know what I had done to him.

 

Edward cupped my cheek and smiled at me, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It’s okay,” he reassured me.

 

I shook my head. “It’s not.”

 

“You and Edward had run off,” Alice spoke from behind me. I turned around to face her anxious to hear whatever she had to say. “I heard our father coming … I knew there was a chance that you were doing something you shouldn’t have been. We all knew how you two felt about one another and it was only a matter of time before you acted on those feelings.” I glanced over at Edward, and he leaned over and kissed my head.

 

“I tried to stop him … I tried to delay him, but he wasn’t having any of it. When he found you two, he was furious. He dragged Edward all the way back to the house, summing his pack. He planned to hang Edward right there and then, and make us all watch to severe as reminder of what happened when we broke his laws.”

 

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt terrible for what I had done, but without all my other memories, there was no way for me to understand my actions.

 

Why had I asked him to kiss me when I knew it could have gotten him killed?

 

“You were hysterical,” Alice continued. “You were down on your knees screaming and begging for our father to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. He acted as you were even there … I tried to console you, but there was no comforting you.”

 

“When Edward Snr showed up he managed to talk our father down, insisting that the pack would deal with Edward, and serve him his punishment. Somehow our father listened-”

 

“-What was your punishment?” I asked Edward, knowing that I shouldn’t really ask.

 

Edward hesitated before he slowly turned around, and lifted his t-shirt up to reveal his back, which was covered in long scars.

 

“My father whipped me with a special whip made from Wolfsbane so it would scar. He thought the scars would serve me as a reminder to stay away from you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed.

 

“There is no need to be sorry,” Edward said, pulling me into his arms. “I don’t regret kissing you, not even for one second.”


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sherry rocks my socks xx

**Chapter 14**

"So … It was my father that did this, put a curse on me?" I asked Edward.

He looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yes."

I let that information sink in. My own father had cursed me, though from the one memory I had of him he didn't seem like someone that I had loved, more like someone that I feared.

"Because of us?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "But there is more to it than that."

"Tell me," I pleaded.

"The scars served their purpose, at least for a while. We tried to stay away from each other … We really did, but it was hard-"

 _I was sixteen,_ sitting in my bedroom in front of my mirror, preparing for my coming of age ceremony. Alice had just left to fetch some fresh flowers for my hair when there was a thud at my window. I jumped up off my chair, immediately knowing who it would be. I pushed open the window and there was Edward, standing down on the ground with a bunch of wild flowers in his hands.

I grinned from ear to ear as I motioned for him to come up. He had to get inside before someone spotted him. Edward jumped up to the window with such ease. I admired his abilities. I always had. I wanted to be able to do that … One day, with him.

I helped pull him in the window, my lips attacking his before his feet even hit the floor. "I've missed you so much," I whispered.

"You saw me this morning," Edward laughed.

"Yes … But that was hours ago," I moaned as I dragged him closer to me. I could never get enough of him. He was so intoxicating … My addiction … My drug. I wanted, needed more.

Edward gently pushed me away. "I have to go back before someone notices that I am gone. I just came to bring you these," he said as he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you," I said, taking a deep inhale. "They are beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he said as he gently stroked my face.

I leaned forward to kiss him, but several loud bangs on my bedroom door made sure that our lips never met.

"Go," I whispered to him, shoving him to the window. Once he was gone, I put the flowers under the bed and went back and sat in front of the mirror. "Come in."

My father walked into the room, glancing around as if he somehow knew. "I came to see if you were ready," he said as he came to stand behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch. I was scared of him, why?

"Bella? Bella?" I woke up to see Edward leaning over me with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out while I was talking to you," he said as he gently caressed my cheek.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I assured him as I tried to make sense of what I had just seen.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sherry rocks my bed.

**Chapter 15**

"There are certain things I don't understand," I said to Edward as I stared out into the darkness. It was late at night and we were sitting on the loading bay, trying to get reacquainted before we left in the morning for a place called 'home'.

I didn't want to leave, but Edward said that this place was no longer safe. He was reasonably certain that my father would be out looking for us, especially now that Alice had joined us.

"A lot of things won't make sense until you get your memories back."

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"I don't understand why you had me locked up in that room, and with that guy … Paul, who clearly doesn't like me. I don't understand why you didn't tell me that I knew you and Jasper and I don't know why you lied to me about that woman, Esme. Why you snapped at me and why you pushed me away, and I have no idea what you could possibly be hiding from me either, but I know that you are hiding something."

Edward sighed. "That's a lot to try and understand."

I nodded.

"Paul doesn't not like you … He's just a Paul. It's just the way he is."

I glared at him. That wasn't the first thing I was hoping he would address.

Edward jumped off the loading bay and took a few steps forward. "As for all the other things, I … Ah, did it for your own protection."

"My own protection?" I asked skeptically.

Edward nodded. "The curse could have killed you, remembering anything could have killed you. I wasn't willing to risk that. If pushing you away and keeping you in the dark kept you safe, then that was what I was going to do. If lying to you kept you safe, then that was what I was going to do. Even if it meant you hated me."

I nodded. I could understand his reasoning, even if I didn't agree with it. "And locking me up in that room?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "It was a full moon, Jasper and I were out searching for supplies. I didn't want you hurting yourself or someone else."

"A full moon?" I asked confused. I didn't understand what he meant, but then his words slowly locked into place.

I was a wolf, just like him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sherry rules.

**Chapter 16**

I jumped to my feet and raced through the warehouse, then down the corridor and into the woman's restroom. Edward was hot on my heels.

I stopped in front of the mirror, touching my face as I stared at my reflection.

I didn't look any different from the memory I had of when I was sixteen. Sure, I was older, a good bit older, but there wasn't anything that stood out on my face that said 'wolf girl'.

"Show me," I said turning around to Edward.

I watched, completely amazed as Edward flicked his hands and long, yellow jaggy nails grew from his fingers. His sideburns started to grow, becoming hairier and more ragged and his eyes glowed, turning from their usual beautiful green to piercing bright blue.

"How does it work?" I asked, looking down at my own hands.

"You have to will it," he said in a soft growl.

I stared down at my hands, willing them to change, but nothing happened.

Edward chuckled, taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth. He had changed back to his usual form. "You also have to be in control of your emotions," he said before he lightly kissed my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"A little anger helps you control a transformation, but being hot-headed can make you lose control. It takes time to master the change."

"Did I master it before?"

"You did," he said letting my hand fall.

"But?"

"No buts," he said shaking his head.

"Why did you change me?"

"You asked me to. I was against it, but you were persistent. You said if we were to be together it was the only way. You didn't leave me with much of a choice."

"Why were you against it?" I asked hurt.

"The bite doesn't always take, you could have died … I didn't want to lose you."

"But you didn't lose me."

Edward caught my chin and tilted my head to look at him. "Not from the bite at least."

"Not from the bite," I repeated his words, wondering what he meant.

"C'mon, it's late. You should rest, we have a long way to travel to reach home." He walked out the room, leaving no room for argument.

I guess I would have to find out what he meant by statement another day.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** A HUGE thank you for all your reviews. I love them and I will get around to replying asap.

Also, as always … Sherry is totally rocking me.

**Chapter 17**

"You ready?" Alice asked as she dumped her bag next to me on the bed.

"As ready as I can get," I groaned, standing up. I really wasn't looking forward to traveling home. Edward said it would take us days to get there and if I was really honest with myself I was anxious. I had no idea what awaited me there or where I stood with Edward.

Were we even still in a relationship?

Did he love me?

Would I even fit in this place called 'home'?

Did I really want to return to a place I couldn't remember?

What if my memories never came back?

"Then, let's go. The guys are waiting for us outside," Alice said turning away from me.

I caught her arm before she could get far. This might be the only chance I had to speak to her alone. "Hey, wait up for a minute," I squeaked.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked, turning back to face me.

"No, nothing, I … ah, Edward said something last night and I can't make sense of it. I was just wondering if you knew what he meant."

"Then shouldn't you be asking Edward?"

I shrugged. "He's not so great with the whole talking and forming words. I thought with you being my sister, that maybe you could shed some light on it. It's what sister's do, right? Talk?"

Alice paused for a second before she leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. "You do realise that werewolves have super sensitive hearing, right?"

"Really?"

She nodded, with a big ass grin on her face.

_Shit!_

"You honestly never noticed?" she asked amused.

I shook my head. "I dunno … I just thought they were noisy."

Alice laughed and wrapped her arm around me, guiding me from the room, the only place I had known as home, for the last several weeks.

"So, what did he say?"

"It was not so much what he said, but what he didn't say." She nodded, urging me to continue. "We were talking about him turning me, and he said, 'that he was worried that he would lose me,' and I said he didn't lose me. Then he said, 'not from the bite at least.' I have no idea what that means."

Alice sighed. She stopped walking, pulling me to a halt with her. "He's probably talking about the day you were taken."

"Taken?"

"Edward and the rest of the pack were out hunting. You had stayed at home … That was when our father came and took you. Edward spent months after that trying to find you. It took him a long time to find you."

"How long?"

"That's something you and Edward should talk about," Alice said turning and walking away from me.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Shout out to my girl Sue.

Thanks to Sherry for being my rock.

**Chapter 18**

I stormed out after Alice to where Edward and Jasper were standing. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he had heard our entire conversation and he wasn't pleased.

"How long?" I growled at him.

"We don't have time for this," he said, turning away from me.

I grabbed his arm, yanking him back with more strength than I meant to. "Tell me," I snarled.

Edward looked down at my hand and I automatically released him.

"Please," I pleaded. I had a right to know.

"Two years," he sighed. "You were gone for two years." He turned to face Alice with the foulest look on his face. "You may have come to help your sister in her hour of need, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten which side you initially chose. You would do well to remember that and stay out of mine and my mates business."

"You're out of line," Jasper snapped, stepping towards him. "You know Alice didn't have a choice. She did what she had to do to survive."

"Your eyes are clouded brother," Edward barked.

"Don't you dare forget who helped you find her," Alice shouted. "I was the one that got you the information. You would have gotten nowhere without me."

"She wouldn't have got captured in the first place if you had warned us!" Edward yelled.

"Enough," Jasper shouted. "None of this is her fault."

"Would you all just shut up," I roared, sick of listening to them argue. "Now someone tell me where the hell I was for two friggin years."

Everyone fell quite, but it was Alice that finally spoke.

"You were asleep. Our father wiped your memories and then put you to sleep. He had you moved all the time so Edward could never find you … He didn't have the heart to kill you and he couldn't get to Edward because his pack had grown so large over the years. This was the only way he could hurt him."

Before I had the chance to respond or let the information sink in, the wall behind Edward exploded. He dove towards me, sheltering me with his body.

"Druids!" Jasper roared.

"Bella, get inside," Edward ordered.

I began to refuse him, but when his eyes glowed blue and he shouted now. I felt my feet dragging towards the building, whether I wanted them to or not.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I was mad. No, I was furious. How dare Edward dismiss me like a perpetual child. He had no right to tell me what to do, and why the hell was my body obeying his will, regardless of what I want to do?

"Ah, he's so predictable," I heard someone chuckle.

I looked up to see a man with long blonde hair stalking towards me. He wore a black robe like Alice had when she performed the ritual. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was Druid.

"Who are you?" I growled. I could feel the claws on my fingers and the fangs in my mouth begin to grow. It was a weird sensation, but I liked it. I guess fear was also a good emotion for helping me transform.

"You don't remember me?" he laughed.

I didn't answer.

"Well, of course, you don't. It was your sister that broke your curse after all. She's not nearly as powerful as you once were. Pray, tell me … Where did you hide your powers? Rumour has it that you hid them near your camp in La Push, but I can't find them, and trust me I've looked everywhere for them. Do you remember where you hid them or should I help you remember?" he asked as a black dagger appeared in his hand.

I snarled as I leaned towards him, ready to pounce. "Stay away from me," I warned.

"Or what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Or you'll find out just how powerful I am," Alice said stepping into the room. She flicked her hand towards him, sending an old food cage flying at him.

He stuck out his hand, stopping the cage in mid-air. It lingered there for a moment before it fell to the floor. "Please child," he sneered. "You are no match for me."

"Maybe not," Alice replied. "But I'm pretty sure between the four of us we can cause you some serious damage."

Edward and Jasper stepped into the room behind Alice, both of them in wolf form and both of them looking extremely pissed off.

I turned back around to gauge the mysterious man's reaction, wondering what he would do, but he was gone.

"Who was that?" I asked Alice, confused.

"Caius, he's our father's right-hand man."

"C'mon," Edward said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. "Let's get out of here before he comes back with more men."

I didn't bother arguing with him. I didn't exactly want to be here when Caius came back either.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sherry's my girl.

A big shout to my fangirlin Dee as well.

**Chapter 20**

I was wrong running did tire me out, especially when we were running for days on end. When Edward had said, it would take us several days to reach 'home' I had never imaged that we would be traveling quite like this, with Alice hanging onto Jasper's back as the three of us sprinted across the country.

When we made camp that night Edward had announced that we only had about a day to go. It was around that time that I started to feel sick. I had no idea what awaited me in this place or what my life would entail once we got there.

I still wasn't exactly sure I wanted to go 'home', especially when Edward wasn't being straight with me. I knew he was still hiding something. I just didn't know what. I had been trying to squeeze information out of him for days, maybe even a clue, but he wasn't giving me anything.

"So, when you told Paul to go and tell the others that I was awake," I said as I kicked at the dirt with my boot. "I had thought that meant they were coming to the warehouse or that they were close by, not this far away."

Edward shook his head. "No, the pack has always been in La Push. That was just my way of getting rid of Paul."

"But why would you want rid of him? You said that he liked me, he just acted that way because that was the way he was."

"It is … I just thought it would be a good idea for the others to know that we had found you, and you were awake and I didn't want him scaring you."

"He lied to you, you know. When he said, I had just woke up … I had been awake for hours, going out of my mind and he wouldn't speak to me. He just kept staring at me like he wanted to eat me or kill me."

Edward growled. "No, I didn't know. I'll speak to him when we return."

"Are you still adamant that he likes me?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"That's enough Bella. Drop the subject."

"No."

"Yes," he snarled, his eyes glowing blue.

"God, I hate when you do that. What is up with that mind control shit?" I hissed.

Jasper laughed from the other side of the fire. "He's the alpha, your alpha. All the members of the pack have to obey his command. It's ingrained into our genes."

"Yeah, well it's getting old," I muttered under my breath as I got up and headed towards my makeshift bed.

It was hard only having a few memories to go on, remembering that you loved someone, but not actually being in love with that person. I was struggling to understand why I had chosen to be with Edward, and his behaviour wasn't exactly helping. He was so defensive, so distant.

Why?

What was he hiding?

He had spent two years looking for me. Did he begrudge that time or was I a disappointment to him?

After all, I was no longer the woman he loved. I had changed. I was broken, possibly beyond repair.

Did he hate me now?

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'Home' definitely wasn't what I had been expecting. It consisted of various wooden structures and tepees, and there were so many people. When we arrived at the camp, it seemed as if the full place had turned out to greet us. There had to be at least a hundred people there, including small children and the elderly. All of them were staring at me as if they expected me to do something or say something. It was unnerving and made me wonder what kind of role I use to perform in the pack, being the Alpha's mate.

Jasper must have sensed my distress as he pulled me to his side and started talking to me, though I couldn't have told you a word he said. I was too busy looking all around me.

Edward was occupied speaking to the crowd. A lot of them seemed to be shaking his hand, and congratulating him, and all of them looked relieved to see him return. It must have put a look of stress on the pack, having their leader away, for god knows how long over the past two years.

I glanced over at Alice. She looked as comfortable as I did here. I was half inclined to ask her if she wanted to leave.

That was when I spotted a giant of a man, carrying a boy on top of his shoulders. The boy was the spitting image of Edward.

I glanced at Jasper, panicked. Was he? No. He couldn't be.

"C'mon on, I'll show you to your den," Jasper said as he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away.

I yanked my arm away from him. My full body was shaking. I felt sick.

The ground began to sway and then everything went black.

..

_"Mom?"_

I turned around as Edmund walked into the den, looking upset. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I crouched down and cupped his face.

"I can't find Dad."

I sighed, gently pinching his cheek. "Daddy is away hunting. He'll be back in a few hours. Why don't you go and play with Alec?"

"No," he whined. "Edmund wants to go hunting."

"Well, Edmund is too small to go hunting. He has to stay at home with Mom and all the other children."

He huffed out a breath and folded his arms over his chest, pouting his lips.

I started to answer him when I heard someone screaming in fear outside our den. I grabbed a hold of Edmund and glared into his eyes. "Go and hide under Mom's bed and don't come until Mom or Dad says it's okay."

Thankfully he didn't argue and did as he was told.

I waited until he was hidden before I stepped outside and gazed at a face I hadn't seen in nearly eight years.

My father had come for me.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I woke up in the den that I had seen in my memory. Everything looked the same as it had back then. I was lying on top of the bed, a blond hair man was sitting beside me, holding my wrist, and Edward, Alice and Jasper were at the foot of the bed watching me.

I immediately yanked my wrist away from the stranger, glaring at him. He held up his hands, showing that me that he meant me no harm.

"Bella," Edward said motioning towards the man. "This is Carlisle, our healer. He was just examining you, making sure that you were okay."

As soon as my eyes landed on Edward, all I felt was anger. I wanted to hurt him. I had a son and he had hidden it from me. He had kept my child from me. Before I knew what I was even doing, I leap from the bed, snarling, ready to rip Edward to shreds.

Jasper was quick on his feet. He dove in front of Edward, pushing him out the way and taking the brunt of my claws. I managed to slash him several times before Edward and Carlisle restrained me.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice shrieked as I roared and growled, struggling to get free of their hold.

"It's the pull of the moon," Edward answered. "It's her first full moon since she's woken. She doesn't remember how to control rage or fight against her primal instincts."

"Can't you do something?"

"Just go Alice," Jasper yelled. "Go to my den. To the left, three doors down. Stay there. I'll come for you when we have this under control."

Jasper and Edward then switched places, which only made my anger worse. The mere sight of Edward made me that mad I was like a wild animal, snapping, growling and snarling.

I guess I was a wild animal.

"Listen," Edward began. "I know that you are angry with me and I know I should have told you about our son, but I knew the full moon was coming. I couldn't risk telling you about him when I didn't know how you would react or what kind of control you would have during the moon. I wasn't willing to put Edmund at risk."

"I want to see him," I snarled.

"No," Edward replied, which only made me struggle even more. "Not when you're like this."

"You have no right to keep my son away from me."

"I have every right," he growled, his eyes glowing blue. "I am your Alpha, your mate and you will listen to me. You will calm down right now before I send someone to fetch the restraints. Do you hear me?"

My knees weakened and I fell down to the floor, kneeling in front of Edward. It was like an invisible force was pinning me down.

I hated it.

I hated that he this control over me.

I softly snarled, letting him know that I wasn't pleased as I struggled against the weight that held me in place.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Edward spent the full night with me, guarding me. His presence angered me and calmed me, all at the same time. I hated that he had kept so many things from me, and I hated that he controlled me, but at the same time I knew he was the only one who could keep me calm.

I wasn't sure if I could live with myself if I had got out and hurt innocent people or at worst my son. I knew the monster inside of me wasn't willing to listen to reason. She wanted blood. She wanted flesh. She wanted to kill, and if she was left loose there was nothing that would stop her.

At some point during the night when the pull of the moon began to fade I passed out, drifting off into dreamland and another memory.

..

"I want you to change me," I said rolling onto my stomach to face Edward.

He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my hair. "No, it's too much of a risk."

I knew that was what he was going to say, it was what he always said.

"I'm a Druid living with a pack of wolves, a pack of wolves who hate Druids. You have to change me."

"You can be our Emissary."

"Your people don't want an Emissary, not after everything that has happened. They don't trust the Druids and I don't wish to be an Emissary."

"It's out of the question. I won't change you."

"Fine, I'll find someone who will."

Edward growled. "No one would dare go against me."

I knew he was right.

"Fine then, I will just get rid of my powers. I will be defenceless to anyone who attacks. You will have no choice, but change me, unless you want me to get hurt or die."

Edward snarled. "You're not playing fair. You're being unreasonable."

"You're the one being unreasonable," I snapped getting of the bed and pulling on my clothes.

"I'll have you followed, watched, every moment of the day. If you're stupid enough to leave them, then I'll know where you put them and I'll force you to take them back."

I laughed. "You don't have enough men to have me constantly watched and in that one moment you aren't looking I will send them away."

Edward got off the bed and glared at me. "Why do you want this so much?"

"Because being with you is all I've ever wanted. You can't change who you are, but I can. I want to be just like you. I want to give you everything Edward, my love, my submission … a child. I want to carry your child Edward," I said as palmed my stomach. "I want your seed inside of me."

"I don't like it," Edward grumbled as he pulled his jeans on and stormed out of the den.

"An alpha needs an heir Edward and that heir needs to be a pure born, not a hybrid," I shouted after him, knowing that he could hear me. "Think about that."

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thx Sherry xx

**Chapter 24**

I woke up sometime later with Edward sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath, and his face was full of sadness. "Morning," he whispered.

I was still angry at him for keeping me in the dark about our son and so many other things. I just wasn't the psychotic werewolf anymore. I didn't feel the need to rip him to shreds. Perhaps I would ignore him instead.

"Look, I know you're upset with me." Understatement of the year. "And I understand why you're upset. I do, and you have every right to be, but you have to see things from my point of view. I did what I thought was right. My most important priority is keeping Edmund safe, above all else, and if that means making you angry at me in the process then so be it. Your father doesn't know about him and I would like to keep it that way. I didn't want to risk telling you on the road and having one of his spies overhear it. Not only that, like I explained to you last night. I had no way of knowing how you would react and I knew we were fast approaching a full moon. I knew it would upset you finding out that you had a son that you couldn't remember. I mean why wouldn't it upset you? I'd be upset too. I didn't even know if my alpha powers would contain you. It was a risk to my people bringing you here so close to the full moon and not knowing how you were going to react. And my powers only worked because on some level, part of you wanted to submit to me."

I glared at him. Part of me did not want to submit to him, and then I remembered the memory from my sleep. She did, the Bella in my memory wanted to submit to him, and I suppose in one way or another she was still in here, somewhere.

"Can I see him?" I asked as I played with thread on the cover.

"Yes," he answered. When I looked at him, he was smiling a genuine smile. "He's been pacing outside for hours. He's dying to see you."

I laughed, forcing back tears. "Does he remember me?" I asked looking down at the covers.

Edward caught my chin and tilted my head to see him. "Of course he remembers you. You were the best mother there ever was."

"Does he-"

"I told him that you are sick and it's messing with your memory."

I nodded. "How old is he?"

"He's five, five and a half. Don't forget the half," he laughed. "I'll go and get him."

I watched Edward as he got up and went over to the door. I think my stomach was doing somersaults as I waited to see my son.

Edmund walked into the room a few seconds later. He jumped up onto the bed and crawled over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Hi mom," he said so casually, as if it had only been hours since he had last seen me.

"Hi Edmund," I sobbed, pulling him as close to me as possible.

I had a son.

I had a son and I was holding him in my arms.

I knew then that somehow everything was going to work out, one way or another.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Edmund had been glued to my side ever since our reunion. I didn't blame him though. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving my side either. I was terrified that he would disappear or cease to exist if he went out my sight. I knew he probably felt the same.

Edward had allowed us to eat our lunch alone, but when it came dinner time he said that we had to come out the den where we had been huddled up all day, and make an appearance. Apparently the pack ate together at every meal time and his people would be expecting to see the three of us there. I didn't like the idea of being on display, but I did what he asked without complaint. I didn't want Edmund to know that his parents weren't okay.

I watched the two of them gulp down their meal as I pushed mine about with my fork.

"Don't you like it?" An old woman, who was sitting beside me, asked.

"It's lovely, I'm just not hungry," I said, wishing she would mind her own business.

"You should eat up Mom. You won't grow if you don't finish all of your meals," Edmund said in between bites.

I laughed at him. "Who told you that, your father?" I asked before taking a bit of the meat, especially for him.

"No, you did," he said as matter-of-a-fact.

"Oh."

"Edmund," Edward said disapprovingly.

I shook my head as I pushed back tears. Edmund's words had hurt, they hurt me deep, but I knew that he didn't say it to upset me. "No, it's okay," I assured Edward as I tried to keep a lid on my emotions, but no matter what I did I couldn't stop the emotional outburst that threatened to come.

"Excuse me," I said getting up from the table and hurrying away as fast as I could. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going. I just wanted out of sight of my son before I completely lost it. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was a mess. My legs were shaking and my hands were trembling. I was crying so hard that I couldn't see where I was going.

I didn't stop running until I bumped into something or rather someone. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked up to see Paul glaring down at me. He looked like he wanted to chew me up and spit me out.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to side step him, but he stepped in my way.

"You should be careful out here, it dangerous at the edge of the camp." The way he said it made it sound more like a threat rather than a warning.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, trying to move around him again, but he still wouldn't let me pass.

He grabbed my arm and held it tight, too tight. "Let me walk you back to the camp."

"No, it's okay," I said trying to pull away from him.

"Really, I must insist," he said yanking me. "We wouldn't want anything happening to you … again."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Sherry rocks.

**Chapter 26**

"Get your fucking paws off her," someone growled. I spun around to see Edward standing behind us and he looked furious.

Paul immediately released his hold of me. "She was leaving the camp," he stuttered.

"She's not a prisoner and you had no right to have your hands on her."

Paul stumbled a few steps backward. He was terrified of Edward. I could see it in his eyes.

"Bella," Edward said, turning to me. "Please, go back to the den. Edmund is upset that he hurt you. He wants to apologize."

I shook my head. "He has nothing to apologize for."

"I know," he sighed. "Just please go and talk to him."

I nodded and started to walk away. I only got a few steps before I ducked behind a tree. I wanted to know what was going to happen between Paul and Edward, but most of all I wanted to know why Paul had a problem with me.

"Bella told me that she had been awake for hours when you were watching her in that room and you never alerted me."

Paul scoffed. "She's lying."

"Why would she lie? What does she have to gain?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The same reason she lied about Jacob."

Edward snarled, grabbing a hold of Paul by the neck and lifting him off the ground. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you. She never lied about Jacob. When are you going to get that into that thick skull of yours?"

"You don't know that," Paul chocked.

"Don't you dare tell me what I do and do not know. I am your alpha. My word is final and you will not challenge me. Do you understand? I suggest that you learn to accept that before you find yourself demoted to an omega or worse a rouge."

Edward dropped Paul to the ground. He landed on his knees, coughing and spluttering as he held his neck. "You are blinded by her."

Edward growled. Even I knew it was a warning for him to shut up.

"You abandoned your people for two years looking for her and for what? She doesn't even remember you and now you are going to put us all in danger. You have always chosen her before your people. She is the reason we were on the run for years, the reason why we all have to look over our shoulders, and the reason why your people live in fear of retribution."

"Enough," Edward snarled, razing his claw up into the air, ready to swipe.

I went to dash forward to stop him, but someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jasper. "Go," he whispered. "I'll take care  of this."

I opened my mouth to argue with him, but maybe he was right. Maybe it was better that I didn't get involved. I turned and headed back, towards our den and my son.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thankoo Sherry

**Chapter 27**

When I got back to the den Edmund was sobbing in Alice's arms. I felt terrible. I had been back in his life for less than a day and I had him crying. I was a horrible mother.

"Look," Alice said when she noticed me. "Your mother's here, and like I told you, she's okay."

Edmund sat up and wiped his eyes, giving me a long, hard stare.

I gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him that I was indeed okay.

"I'm sorry mom," he cried.

His words tugged at my chest. He shouldn't be apologizing to me. I went over to him and dropped to my knees, cupping his face with my hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong."

He shook his head. "I made you cry."

I shook my head in response, struggling to find the right words to say. How did I get him to see that this wasn't his fault? I sucked at this. I didn't remember how to be a mother. He deserved better.

"I wasn't crying because of you," I stuttered.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, sitting up straight and waiting for an answer.

"I was, ah … um,"

Edward walked through the door at that moment, smiling when he saw us both together.

"Mommy, why were you crying?" Edmund asked, again.

I looked at him, sitting there patiently, waiting for an answer, but I couldn't give him one. Words failed me at that moment. I couldn't think of a response.

"It was my fault," Edward said, holding his hands up. "I upset your mom."

"Why?" Edmund asked, glaring at him. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to, but I accidently lost a necklace that belonged to your mother and when I told her, she got sad."

"Oh." Was all he said as he sat and thought it over. Then he dug underneath his t-shirt, pulling up a necklace and lifting it over his head. "Here," he said, handing it to me. "You can have this one. It used to be yours anyway."

I stared down at the necklace in my hand. It had a silver chain with a rectangular pendant. The word 'Love' inscribed on it. "Thank you," I said, smiling at him as I felt an unusual pull from the necklace.

"Why don't we go outside and let your parents talk?" Alice said, as he lifted Edmund onto his feet. He didn't seem to like the idea, but he went without complaint.

"Thank you," I whispered to Edward as soon as they left the room.

"No problem," he said, as he took the necklace from me and put it around my neck. "I don't like to see either of you upset."

I clutched the pendant as I looked over at him. "Where did this necklace come from?"

"It used to be your mothers."

"Oh," I said, sadly. "I don't remember anything about her."

"That's because you never met her."

Then why would I give her necklace to Edmund?

   
  
|   
  
 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Sherry *bows*

**Chapter 28**

"So," I said, turning to Edward. "I heard the conversation between you and Paul. I want to know who Jacob is and what happened between the two of us."

"I told you to return to Edmund," he sighed and I shrugged. "I suppose you never used to listen to me, why start now?"

The memory of me wanting to submit to him came to mind, which made his words confusing, but I pushed it away. "Tell me, please," I begged.

Edward sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. "Jacob used to be a member of the pack."

"Use to?"

"I kicked him out after he had an incident with you. Paul is his brother. He has always been very bitter about it, claiming Jacob's innocence, but I never thought he would go as far as to hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me," I said, confused.

"He had his hands on you. He knows he is not permitted to touch the Alphaess. He may not have hurt you this time, but who's to say what would have happened next time. I'm not taking any more chances where you are concerned."

"Okay," I said. "So what are you going to do to him?"

"He has been demoted from Sentinel to Omega, and he's lucky to get that."

I nodded, not really having any idea what that meant. "And Jacob?"

"He got drunk one night I was out on patrol, and the two of you got into an argument. I'm still not sure what it was about. He lost control of himself and turned, and then he attacked you. You were still a Druid at the time so you didn't have our super healing. He cut you up pretty bad. It took you weeks to heal. Paul was there. He was insistent you were the one to blame, but I always got the feeling that he was saying that to protect his brother."

"What if I was the one to blame?" I asked, worried that I was causing such a rift in his pack.

Edward shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He should never have put his hands on you or attacked you. You may not have been the Alphaess then, but you were still my mate. You were still mine. If he had a problem, then he should have come to me."

"Alpha-what?"

"Alphaess, it means you are the female alpha."

"Oh."

"It means you are above all the members of the pack, other than me. It also means that you are to be respected and that you have some pull over the pack."

"Pull?"

"Something like my alpha powers, though not as strong."

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I had no idea that I held such a strong position in his pack. I mean I knew I was his mate and he was the alpha, but I had no idea that it meant this.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Thankoo Sherry x x

 

**Chapter 29**

 

After my conversation with Edward, I went outside to find Edmund, as I was walking through the camp when I saw several men beating up Paul. He was lying in the fetal position on the ground, trying to protect himself as three men booted and punched his body.

 

There were people all over the camp, just going about their day, ignoring what was happening. There were even children playing a few meters away. What was wrong with these people? Why was no one trying to stop them?

 

This wasn’t right.

 

I hurried towards the men, determined to use my new found Alphaess powers to put a stop to it.

 

Jasper managed to intersect me before I got to them. “What are you doing?” He asked, holding his hands up in the air, stopping me from passing him.

 

“They’re hurting him,” I hissed. “And no one is stopping them.”

 

“It’s their right.”

 

“Their right?” I snarled.

 

“Paul’s been demoted to Omega.” Edward had told me that. “Which means he is the lowest member of the pack. When another member gets bored or angry, they have the right to take their frustrations out on him.”

 

“That’s barbaric,” I said, disgusted.

 

Jasper shrugged. “He’s earned his place. It is what it is. He was put here because of what he has done to you.”

 

“Then I am going to free him from his position,” I said, trying to side step Jasper. I wasn’t going to have someone continually beaten because of me.

 

“Please Bella,” Jasper begged. “You don’t have the authority to change the rankings. If you go over there then you are just going to start trouble within the pack. People are already high-strung over your return.” His eyes pleaded with me to listen.

 

I looked around us. Everyone was staring at me, wondering what was going on. I didn’t want to cause any more trouble in the pack for Edward than I already had.

 

I spun on my heels and stormed back to our den. Jasper was right behind me. Luckily for me Edward was still inside. He looked surprised to see me, especially when he took in the expression on my face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, as he jumped to his feet.

 

“You failed to mention that Omega meant everyone has the right to beat the living daylights out of Paul. That is cruel and harsh. It’s inhuman.”

 

“Jasper, leave us,” Edward snapped.

 

Jasper nodded and left the den. When he was gone, Edward turned to me. “I don’t know what it is you want me to say, Bella. Yes, it is inhuman, but then again we are not humans. We are wolves. This is what we do. I tried to keep you from this life, but you wouldn’t let me. This is what you wanted. This is what you choose.”

 

The room started spinning as I was hit with a another memory …


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thankoo Sherry.

I feel like shit so this is possibly the last update for today x

**Chapter 30**

_The room started spinning as I was hit with a another memory …_

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Edward said, turning away from me.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"You can't breakup with someone if you were never officially together in the first place," he answered, still not looking at me.

I stepped around him, gazing up at his face. "This is because of him, isn't it? You're scared of him, aren't you?"

Edward looked down at me with sad eyes. "I'm afraid of what he will do to you … If he finds out about us."

I sighed. "I'm a big girl Edward. I can take care of myself."

He shook his head. "It's not just that. You're too delicate for this life … my life. You would never make it."

I glared at him. "I'm not a flower Edward. I may have compassion, but don't confuse that with weakness. I am well aware of what your life involves and your people's customs. I have been surrounded by them my whole life. I know what I'm getting myself into and I know what I want."

Edward shook his head. "You don't … This isn't the life I would choose for you."

"That is not your choice," I snarled.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, before he leaned down and kissed my head. "I can't do this," he whispered, before he turned and walked away.

Watching him walk away from me was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

..

"Bella? Bella?" Edward called out in panic as he cupped my face, staring into my eyes.

I pushed his hands away as I took a step back, looking around the room, trying to get my bearings.

"Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine. I … Ah. You just broke up with me."

"What?" He asked, confused.

I shook my head. "I have to go. I have to find Alice."

He grabbed my arm and held me in place. "I think you should sit down."

"No," I said, shaking my head. I pushed him away and hurried out the door.

It didn't take long for me to find Alice. She was sitting near a fire with Jasper and Edmund.

"Mom," Edmund smiled, jumping to his feet.

I smiled back at him. "Give me a moment to speak to your Aunt Alice and then we will return to the den."

He sighed, sitting back down with Jasper, looking rather defeated.

I grabbed Alice's arm and marched her away from the two of them. When we got far enough away that I thought they wouldn't be able to hear us, I turned to her.

"Fix me," I hissed.

"What?"

"I want you to fix me. I need to remember."

She shook her head. "Bella, I'm not strong enough. I'm not sure I can."

"If we find my powers then you can have them, but only if you agree to use them to fix me."

"And what about after I've fixed you?"

I shrugged. "Keep them. I don't care, as long as I get my memories back."

 


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** Well, Edward wouldn't let my sick ass rest.

Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 31**

I spent the next few days searching for my powers, but it wasn't easy looking for something when you had no idea where to look. Alice had suggested a locator spell, and I had agreed. We waited until everyone was busy and then snuck off to my den. She was just in the middle of setting up when Edward walked in. I tried my best to cover it all up. I had no idea how he would react to us doing magic in the camp, but I guess we were just about to find out, as he had seen it all.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at my hands.

I'm sure my face looked as guilty as hell as I tried my best to smile. "Just talking."

"Talking, huh," Edward said, as he stomped over to us. He grabbed the cover and pulled it back. "That doesn't look like talking to me."

I chewed my lip was I looked up at him. "We were, err … just going to do a locator spell."

"What is it you're trying to locate?"

"My … ah," I stuttered as I played with my hair. "My powers."

"Alice, get out of here, now!" Edward roared. Alice began to protest, but he just glared. The glare was so menacing that even I would think twice about arguing with him.

When she left, he turned to me and snarled. "Why are you trying to locate your powers?"

"I thought they could help Alice, help me get my memories back."

"What do you mean 'help' Alice?"

"I was going to give them to her," I mumbled.

"No!" he roared. "I absolutely forbid you to give her your powers."

"That's not your call!" I shouted back, getting up to my feet. "You act as if you don't want me to remember."

Edward sighed. "Bella, I want you to get your memory back more than anything. Life would be so much simpler if you could just remember." I opened my mouth to speak, but he put his finger up to silence me. "I know that she is your sister, but you don't know if you can trust her. She turned her back on you when you needed her the most. You can't give her that much power."

I bit my lip and looked away, forcing back tears. I hated that his words made sense. I hated that I couldn't remember. I felt as if I could trust Alice, she was my sister after-all, but what if I couldn't?

"If you really want your memories back, then kiss me."

"What?" I asked, turning to face him, wondering what he meant.

"You once said that nothing was stronger than your feelings for me. So kiss me."

 "No," I said, shaking my head and stepping away.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" He asked, stepping towards me.

"Nothing," I whispered, my stomach twisting in knots.

"Then prove it," he said as his hand swooped behind me, grabbing the bottom of my back and pulling me to him. His face was mere inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Kiss me," he whispered, and I did.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Sherry is awesome – just sayin

**Chapter 32**

I leaned in and captured his mouth with mine. At first our kiss is gentle and slow, which allowed us to get reacquainted, but then there was this primal need took over us both. We could no longer get enough. I wanted to devour him and I needed him to devour me. I wanted to feel his lips … his teeth, his fangs, all over my body.

Edward grabbed my ass and lifted me up as if he knew what I am thinking. I wrapped my legs around him as he backed us up against the wall.

"I've missed you so much," he moaned, as his lips left a trail of kisses all the way down my throat.

By now I was panting mess, I wanted to tell him that I had missed him too, but how can you miss someone you barely remember? So, I said nothing because I didn't wish to say anything that took from this moment. I needed this. I wanted this.

His mouth made its way back up my neck to my ear where he sucked, nibbled and pulled on my earlobe. I was a quivering mess, shaking with pure need for him.

"I want you," he groaned.

"Take me," I breathed.

My head was screaming at me not to give myself up to a stranger, but there was a pull in my heart, telling me that I knew him, that I loved him, that I was his and he was mine. It was so strong, so intense that I could barely hear the logic in my head.

Edward didn't waste any time. He ripped my jeans clean off my body, taking my panties along with them. He let them fall to the floor before he shed his own. Then, he stared deep into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked, searching them for an answer.

A small nod of my head was all it took for him to position himself and plunge inside of me. I called out in ecstasy and tilted my head back as I felt him fill me.

As he began to thrust in and out, my mind was filled with memories, memories of us. I could see our first time having sex, our wedding day … the day Edmund was born, and so much more.

I began to cry, so overwhelmed with emotions. Edward stilled, cupping my face and looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Don't stop, please don't stop … I remember."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Thanks Banshee ;)

**Chapter 33**

As much as I wanted to stop crying, I couldn't. I was so overcome with emotion. I had thousands upon thousands of memories and feelings hitting me all at once. It was like Edward and I had opened a door and now there was no way of shutting it. Not that I wanted to close it, just slow the process down perhaps.

So many memories … Some of them were happy, others sad and then there were ones that I'd rather not remember, those were the ones that were that nightmares were made of.

I was completely overwhelmed. I felt as if my brain was fried. I couldn't stop shaking and I couldn't stop crying.

I wasn't surprised when Edward said he couldn't keep going. I didn't blame him. He carried me over to the bed and lay down beside me, holding me in his arms. Not saying a word, just letting me cry and reassuring me with gestures that he was still there.

When I finally managed to pull myself together, I turned to face him, seeing him in a whole new light. There before me was the man I loved, the man that I had loved my full life. "You found me," I whispered, cupping his face. "I never thought I would see you again."

Edward caught my hand, pulling it to his mouth and kissing my knuckles. "I never stopped looking."

I forced myself to hold back a lump as I thought back to that day that I had been taken away from him, from my son and everything that I held dear. "I was so scared that they would find Edmund," I whispered. "We had been so careful to keep him hidden, keep him a secret … When my father showed up, I thought he knew for sure, but he didn't," I said shaking my head. "He only took me."

I looked up at Edward, with pure horror in my eyes as I remembered who had met my father in the woods, after I had been taken. The one person that had betrayed us, all of us.

"What is it?" Edward asked, alarmed.

"Edward, I remember who was there … who helped my father."

"Who?" he asked, sitting up, but I could tell by the expression on his face that he already knew the answer.

"Paul."

The words had barely left my lips when Edward shot up off the bed and raced out the door. He wasn't wearing any bottoms, but he didn't seem to care.

I scrambled to find something to wear and hurried out after him.

I looked around the camp and spotted Jasper standing with Rosalie and Emmett, two people that I hadn't spoken to since my return. I hurried over to them. "Get the kids out of here!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, concerned.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward descending upon Paul. Jasper saw it too. He didn't waste any time in gathering the children up after that.

I left him to do his job as I hurried over to my mate.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 34**

I hurried over to Edward's side, wondering what was going to happen.

Paul was down on the ground, crawling backward as Edward stalked towards him. Paul had a look of pure fear in his eyes. He knew he had been caught. He knew I had remembered.

Edward grabbed the hair on his head and yanked him to his feet, turning to the crowd that had now gathered. "Our Alphaess has her memories back!" he shouted for all to hear. "This is the traitor that led to her capture!"

Snarls and growls erupted from the crowd as many of them changed into their wolf form. Edward gave a signal and they all move forward, enclosing the three of us in a large circle. There would be no chance of escape for Paul.

Edward tossed Paul to the ground. I think he was struggling to keep control, his full body was shaking, but he knew we needed answers before he killed him. "You will tell me why you did it and what Aro knows, and you will tell me now," Edward snarled.

"He knows nothing, I swear," Paul whined, sitting up and looking around himself in a panic. "I would never tell him about the boy or betray the pack. I only gave him his daughter. I swear to you."

"She is your leader," Edward growled. "You betrayed the pack the second you gave them information and handed her over. Why!?" Edward growled. "Why did you do it!?"

"She's not one of us!" Paul shouted. "She's one of them, and I did it as retribution for my brother." He said as he stood up. "He didn't deserve to be kicked out of the pack. If anyone did, it was her. She doesn't belong with us. She isn't one-"

Edward growled, silencing him. He had changed into wolf form now and his eyes were glowing bright blue. He was in complete alpha mode now.

I wracked my memories, struggling to remember the night Jacob attacked. I was desperate to know what had happened.

Edward was out of a patrol, Carlisle was with him. One of the women had gone into labor, and I had seen Paul and Jacob were sitting around the fire doing nothing. I was in such a panic. I didn't know how to deliver babies. I didn't know anything about babies.

I told Jacob to go and fetch Carlisle. He got pissed off at that. He said I had no authority over him, that I couldn't tell him what to do. I suggested that he should get over himself, that a member of his pack needed his help, and he could fetch Carlisle a lot quicker than I could.

He didn't like that.

When he transformed into wolf form, I knew it was time to leave and find someone else, but he wouldn't let me.

Paul stood there, doing nothing. I think he found the whole thing amusing.

I screamed at Jacob to let me go, but he wouldn't. He said it was time I learned that I didn't fit in their world. That was when he attacked me.

My screams brought other members of the pack out, but by the time that they had got there I was already a bloody mess.

I had nightmares for weeks after that.

 

 

Edward had been reluctant to ever leave my side again.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry!

Sorry I haven't caught up on reviews yet. Still feeling like crap over here. X x

**Chapter 35**

"I remember what happened," I stuttered, gaining the attention of everyone around me. I had no idea why I hadn't told Edward about what had happened before … well I did. I was terrified, and he was too worried to push the subject.

Edward walked over to me and caught my chin, making me look at him. "You don't have to talk about it," his concern was evident in his eyes.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "Grace had gone into labor, and I was panicking. You had taken Carlisle with you and I didn't know the first thing about babies … She was three weeks early," I said, exasperated. "I saw Jacob and Paul were sitting by the fire doing nothing. I told Jacob to go and find Carlisle. He got offended, and said I had no right to tell him what to do. I told him to get over himself, that one of his own was in need. He didn't like that either. I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me … You know what happened next."

Edward kissed by head before turning to Paul. "Are you hiding anything else?" he asked, his eyes glowing. I knew he was using his alpha powers, there was no way Paul would be able to hide anything from him if he were trying to.

"No," Paul said, sounding strained. "I would never betray the pack."

Edward held his head in frustration. "Kill him," he ordered the crowd as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

When we reached the edge of the circle, Emmett moved out the way to let us pass. Edward stopped to speak to him. "I want to know where Jacob is, find out if his father still speaks to him. This isn't over."

As we stepped outside I heard of Paul being ripped to shreds. I shuddered, remembering the same sound from the night Jacob had attacked me. I turned to look, but Edward caught my head. "Don't," he ordered me. "There is no need for you to see that."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

**Chapter 36**

"Do your people still blame me for everything that has happened?" I asked Edward, several hours later as I watched the bustle in the camp from the crack in the door.

Edward came to stand behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder and turning me to face him. "They are your people too, Bella." I nodded. "And you were never to blame. If anyone was to blame then, it was me."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes as I was overcome with a memory from the past. One I would rather not remember.

\--

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I beckoned the person on the other side.

Alistair walked into the room, bowing his head. "Your father requires your assistance in his chambers."

"Thank you, Alistair," I said, dismissing him.

I hurried to my father's room, wondering what he needed me for. I knocked once on his door and waited until I was bid entry. Caius was in the room with him. They were looking at one of our families old Grimoire's. None of them even bothered to look up at me. I waited several minutes before growing impatient.

"You summoned me, father?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I need some of your blood," he said as he picked up a blade and a goblet.

I complied, without questioning him. It wasn't unusual for him to ask for such a thing.

It wasn't until several hours that I realized my mistake, when my father came storming into my room. His eyes were blazing. I knew I was in trouble then.

"You dare shame this family," he growled. I, of course, had no idea what the hell he was talking about. I stared at him speechless. "Your blood wasn't pure. You're not a virgin," he spat.

My hand immediately flew to my mouth. I had never once thought that our night of love from two years ago would ever come back to bite me. If the truth had been told, I had forgotten all about Edward, he hadn't looked at me in over a year. It had broken my heart, but eventually I had learned to live with the pain.

"You have disgraced this family!" he yelled, grabbing my hair and dragging me from my room. I pleaded and begged for him to let me go, terrified of what he was going to do, but my cries fell on deaf ears.

He took me out the front of our mansion and cuffed me to the stocks. He ripped my top and bra clean off my body as he called me a filthy little whore. Someone handed him a whip. I think it was Caius. That was when the pain began. The most excruciating agony I had ever felt in all my life as he unleashed all his fury on my back.

I thought I was going to die.

I wouldn't have lived if he didn't come to save me.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 37**

"Hey!" Edward called, bringing me back to the present. I shuddered, trying to shake off that awful memory. "Where did you go?" he asked, as he worriedly cupped my face, staring deep into my eyes.

"Nowhere," I answered as I leaned into his hand. "I just remembered how all of this came to be."

"Don't," Edward said, shaking his head. "Don't torture yourself like that."

"If you hadn't," I cried. "If you hadn't rescued me, then a fight wouldn't have broken out. They wouldn't be against one another. That is the reason Jacob hates me. Why Paul hated me. What if there are others that still blame me? I thought we had gotten past this. I thought I had proven myself to your people, but obviously I was wrong. They still blame me for the death of your father… of your mother, and the other twenty-six people that died that day."

"If I hadn't rescued you then you wouldn't be alive," Edward said, his voice thick with emotion. "No one asked them to fight. My people chose to fight alongside me. My father chose to fight with me. If it hadn't been that fight then it would have been something else. There was already tension between our people. Aro was getting greedy, power hungry. He no longer had respect for our people. He only saw us an asset, a part of his collection. The people who matter know that and the others, I will sniff out and get rid of them. I will no longer tolerate anyone who sees you as the enemy. I have been too fair for far too long … I should have killed Jacob when I had the chance."

I sighed. I knew by the tone of Edward's voice that he had already made up his mind and there was no way he would let me change it.

"I'm going to find Edmund," I said, turning for the door. I had a strong urge to hold my son in my arms.

Edward nodded. "Send in Jasper and Emmett, we have a lot to discuss."


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to Sherry too xx

**Chapter 38**

The next few days were full of lots of people coming and going. Edmund and I sat outside on a bench, watching it, for the most part. The kid was terrified. Even he knew that something big was about to happen. I wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. That all the people he loved and cared for would make it through this alive, but they weren't reassurances that I could make, and that broke my heart. I should be able to protect my son from this, but I couldn't.

I knew that Edward was doing the right thing. He was doing what needed to be done to protect his family. He would no longer take the defensive stance, not while my father was out there, but I still didn't like it. Was it wrong of me to want us to run, to keep on running and hiding? It had worked for us for so many years. Sure, life had been hard, we were all exhausted, on the edge and unhappy, but we were all alive. Our lives didn't start falling apart until we became complacent.

"Who's that Mom?" Edmund asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Emmett dragging Jacob into the camp. The man was a mere shadow of himself. He was severely malnourished. His cheekbones were protruding, he had dark circles. His body was so skinny he looked like a bag of bones.

I turned to Edmund and cupped his cheek. "Go and find your Aunt Alice. I think she is in Uncle Jasper's den. I want you to stay with her until I come and find you."

Edmund nodded. I was so glad that he wasn't going to fight me on this. He got up and ran away from me, stopping after a few steps he turned to me and said. "Stay safe mommy."

I nodded my head as I fought back a lump in my throat. My son was scared that I was going to leave him again. "I will," I promised him as I motioned for him to move along with my hands.

I jumped up and followed Emmett. He took Jacob to my den. He knocked on my door and waited for Edward to answer.

I stood back, not wanting to interrupt. I wanted to see what Edward would do. Surely he wouldn't want to kill Jacob, not when he looked like this. Surely my husband still had some humanity and compassion left?

 


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Sherry is awesome x

**Chapter 39**

Edward was shocked by the sight of Jacob. He tried to hide it from the pack, of course, but I knew him too well not to see the signs. I hoped that this meant he was willing to let Jacob go and crawl back under whatever rock he had been hiding her these past few years. I certainly didn't pity him enough to let him back in the pack and I knew he wouldn't either.

Jacob had proven himself untrustworthy and none of us would take any chances where Edmund was concerned.

Come to think of it, I had no idea why I had tolerated Paul for all these years. Perhaps it was my compassion? Maybe that was my weakness. If I hadn't been so soft on Paul, then he would never have been in a position to betray me or the pack.

I decided then and there to stay out of whatever was about to happen. I would put my full faith and trust in my husband, and swallow my opposing feelings.

"Where did you find him?" Edward asked, as he walked down the steps.

"He was up at the ridge, Billy was meeting with him there to give him some supplies," Emmett answered.

"And where is Billy now?" Edward asked, looking around. His eyes landed on me, they stayed focused me for a few seconds before moving onto the rest of the crowd. He was probably worried that I was going to go against him. He knew how I felt about going to war.

"I had Seth keep him up by the ridge."

Edward nodded, seemingly pleased with Emmett's response.

It wasn't a good idea for Billy to see whatever was about to happen to his son.

Edward grabbed Jacob by the hair and pulled him to his feet, glaring into his face. "I hear you've making some new friends out in the woods," Edward growled.

I had no idea what he was talking about and from the look on Jacob's face neither did he.

"I don't have any friends," Jacob spat. "You made sure of that after you banished me."

"I know that your father and Paul visited with you on occasion. I also know that you've been meeting with Aro."

I stared at Jacob in disbelief. He had been conspiring with my father?

Jacob tried to shake his head, but Edward held it in place. "That's a lie. I've never once met with Aro."

"Paul told me that you had," Edward replied. I realized then that he was trying to trick Jacob into giving him information.

"I've never met with Aro, only Caius."

The name sent a chill down my spine, and I couldn't help feeling that Jacob was giving up the information far too quickly.

"And why were you meeting with Caius?" Edward asked.

"He came to me and told me that if I found Bella's powers he would grant me anything I wanted."

My powers?

My hand automatically flew to my necklace. Edward caught the action out the corner of his eye, and so did Jacob. He grinned sadistically.

"I could never find them though," Jacob continued, not moving his eyes away from me. "I guess that's because the bitch always kept them around her neck."

Jacob shoved Edward then, catching him off guard. As Edward stumbled back, Jacob hurled himself towards me.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Sherry rocks socks.

**Chapter 40**

Before I knew what was happening, I had completely absorbed my powers back into my body and stuck my hand out towards Jacob, zapping him to the ground. His body wriggled and jolted on the forest floor as continuous lightning bolts shot out of my hand. They only stilled when Edward grabbed my arm and broke my concentration.

I looked down at Jacob, horrified by what I had done.

He was dead.

I shook my head as I forced back tears. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to."

Edward pulled me into his arms and pinned me to his chest. "It's okay," he repeated to me over and over again. "You're okay."

While Edward was holding me someone must have removed the body, because when I pulled away Jacob was gone.

Edward grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You're okay?" The way he said it was more like a command than a question. He then turned to the crowd and ordered them to go back to their business before he grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our den.

"I'm sorry," I repeated again, now that we were alone, in the safety of our den.

I sat down on the bed as Edward paced back and forth on the floor. "All of this time your powers have been hidden in that necklace?" he asked. He sounded pissed off. I knew he had every right to be.

I nodded.

"And you put that thing around our son's neck?"

"Edward, no one knew-"

"-No, but they could have found out," he snapped. "You put him in danger Bella. It was reckless, careless, irresponsible. How could you?"

"My father doesn't know about him. I knew it was the one place that they would be safe."

"And what if Paul had told him about Edmund!?" Edward yelled.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, what do you want me to say? I never once thought that one of our own people would betray us?"

"And then you did magic, in front of the whole camp? You've spooked the pack Bella. You know how they feel about Druids."

"But I'm not a Druid now, am I? I'm a hybrid. It's damn well time the pack accept me for who I am. If I had my powers with me in the first place, then maybe I would have been strong enough to fight off my father and save myself from being taken."

Edward looked shocked by what I had just said. I was too. I had no idea where it had come from, but all of it was true. All of my life I had been bending over backwards to accommodate other people, but all of that was about to stop. It was now time that they all started to accept me for who I was. I was no longer willing to bend.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Edward stormed towards me and I flinched, unsure of his attentions, not that I ever believed he would hit me. He declared his intentions seconds later when he leaned over me and grabbed my hair, yanking my mouth to his. His kiss was full of power, and raw hunger. It was the first time we had been intimate since my memories had returned.

He pushed me back onto the bed and I pulled him along with me, not wanting to break our connection.

"I'm sorry," he muttered in-between kisses. "You're right. Of course, you were right. The pack will have to accept you for who you are."

I moaned in agreement.

When he pulled back to look at me, I could have punched him in frustration. He chose to talk now? Now wasn't a time for talking. "I'm sorry for ever trying to change you, for not accepting you the way you were."

"It's okay," I assured him, grabbing onto his t-shirt and pulling him back to me.

He stopped a few inches from my face. "I'll make sure the others accept you."

"Oh, god, Edward," I cried. "Shut up please, and fuck me."

I didn't need to ask him twice. He tugged off his t-shirt, and smirked down at me. "You have such a dirty mouth."

I grinned up at him, looking through my eyelashes. "You have no idea."

I pulled my husband to me after that and showed him just how dirty my mouth could be.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Again, Sherry rocks xx

**Chapter 42**

A plan had been formed. Edward and his men were going to attack my father at the next full moon, when our people would be at their strongest. I was torn between staying at home, protecting my son, and helping them fight. As much as Edward didn't want to admit it, I was now one of their biggest weapons since I had my powers back. I don't think I could live with myself if our people were slaughtered because I wasn't there to help.

In the end, I had decided to bring Edmund with me. It was a risk, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave him behind. I didn't trust anyone enough to protect him. Edward and I would stay close to each other. We would protect our son, with our lives if need be.

Alice had insisted on helping me practice my magic when she found out that my powers had returned. She thought I would have been a little rusty after, not using them for so many years, turns out magic came naturally to me. I wasn't rusty at all.

The strangest of things happened when we were out in a meadow practicing. Alice was taking me through the basics that we had learned as children when Edmund insisted on joining in.

"My turn mom!" He yelled, knocking me out the way as he stumbled towards the plant we were reviving.

"Edmund, I don't think you will be," I began to say when Alice interrupted me.

"Let the boy, try."

So, I did, and I was completely stunned by what I saw. Edmund repeated the chant we had been saying, moving his hands the exact same way I had, and the plant came back to life.

"I … I uh, don't understand," I mumbled.

"Well, he is part you, Bella," Alice said, excitedly clapping her hands.

"But I gave my powers up. I thought because we were both werewolves … I thought he would have been a pure blood."

Alice laughed. "You may have given them up Bella, but you can't change your DNA. You can't change who you were. I thought there was a chance he would have magic. Why do you think I insisted on bringing him along?"

I grabbed Edmund's arm and forced him to look at me. "I think we should keep this secret from your father, for now at least. We wouldn't want to upset him." Luckily, Edmund happily agreed.

For the next several weeks, Alice and I took him out into the meadow and began training him. I felt better knowing that if anything happened to us, my son, he would be able to defend himself, not that I was going to let anything happen to either of us.

I wouldn't let Edmund grow up without his parents. I had grown-up without my mother and that hadn't exactly turned out well.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N** Thx Sherry x

**Chapter 43**

Returning to the place where all this had begun was unnerving. My Volturi home was where I had met and fallen in love with Edward. It was also the place where I was abused and treated like a prisoner for so many years. It was a place of suffering for so many people. Edward's pack had joined us for protection and guidance, but they had soon become pawns in my father's game. He had grown power hungry, greedy, never able to satisfy his need.

I often wondered if he was the same person that my mother had loved and married or if he had changed after her death. If he was the same, what had she seen in him? Was she just as horrible a person as he was? Would things have been different if she were alive? There were so many questions I would never know the answer to because there was no one left to answer them. Alice was the only family I had left from my old life, and she was too young to remember anything.

It had been hard for me to leave her behind all those years ago. It had broken my heart, but she got caught on the wrong side of the battle, and Edward wouldn't let me go to her. I had never once blamed him for that though. He was only trying to protect me and how could I blame him, when he had risked everything to save me? Even his own family.

Edward was very bitter towards Alice, even now that she was back in our lives, I don't think he had warmed up to her. He said that she had picked the opposing side during the battle. That she had chosen to stand with my father, which just wasn't true. I hadn't seen her fight. I had tried to convince him of that fact and make him see that he was wrong, but he was never willing to listen to reason. Jasper agreed with me though, but I think that was more to do with his feelings for Alice than anything else.

"Hey," Edward said, snapping me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry … Just being back here brings back so many memories."

Edward cupped my face and gave me a sympathetic look. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

Edward kissed my cheek and then kissed Edmund on the head, telling us both that he loved us before turned and walked away. He left the shelter of the trees that surrounded my father's house, and walked out into the center of the meadow. I hated that he was out there alone, and so exposed, but I knew that was his place, and mine was with our son.

I grasped Edmund's hand tighter and took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the battle that was about to come.

"Aro Volturi!" Edward yelled. "I know you are in there. Come out so I can kill you."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry!

Here goes.

**Chapter 44**

A few minutes later, my father walked out of our family home with a smug grin on his face. He was flanked by Caius and some other man that I didn't recognize. "Edward," he grinned. "It's nice to see you again. I gather you have finally come to return what you stole from me?"

Edward let out a low growl and shifted his stance, ready to pounce.

He was going to get slaughtered out there if I didn't do anything, he was gravely outnumbered, but I was torn. Did I help Edward or stay with my son?

I looked down at Edmund, wondering what I should do and while I was distracted Alice zapped me, catching me totally off guard. I never once, even a second believed my sister would betray me … that she was on his side.

I fell to the ground withering in complete and utter agony. It felt like a thousand bolts of lightning running through my body. I cried out in pain, wanting it to stop.

Alice grabbed Edmund's hand and started dragging him towards my father. My poor son looked dazed and confused. He had no idea what was happening. She held her hand above his head. "If anyone tries to take Edmund, I will hurt him."

I knew then, it had been a mistake to bring our son here. I had just handed him over to the devil.

Edward was frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do, as was most of our pack. No one wanted to risk Edmund getting hurt.

The pain stopped the further she moved away. Jasper came over to my side and helped me to my feet.

"Did you know?" I growled, snapping my arm away from him. He had been the one that had spent the most time with her since we had returned to La Push. He had been the one that had shared his bed. If anyone should have known, it should have been him.

Jasper shook his head as he looked down at the ground, his face full of anguish.

"I've brought you a present father," Alice chirped. "A hybrid. Half Werewolf, from Edward, and half Druid, from Bella. The perfect combination," she said as she presented my son before him.

I could see the gleam in my father's eyes as he looked down at my son. It was another trophy for him to add to his collection, but there was no way I was going to let him have Edmund. There was no way I would allow my son live through the hell I had to endure while under my father's roof.

Jasper put his hand on my arm, holding me in place. "Not yet," he whispered.

I growled at him. I was beginning to feel the pull of the full moon. It was almost time.

Alice skipped over to the man I didn't recognize. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I've missed you, wife," He whispered as he pulled away. It had been so faint I almost hadn't heard it.

"I've missed you too Marcus."

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe her deception. Edward had been right along and I had been a fool, not to see it.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

Ekkk here goes …

**Chapter 45**

As the full moon took hold of me, I was hit with waves upon waves of anger, hatred and vengeance. I stood there trembling, struggling to keep a hold of all my emotions as I watched my sister, my own flesh and blood, manhandle my son. He was scared, terrified. He had no idea what was going on or who he was with, and when he started crying I couldn't handle it anymore.

I was going to kill her. I was going to tear the limbs from her body and completely rip her to shreds. She would feel the worst possible pain imaginable before she died. I would make sure of that. She had been a fool to cross me. She had no idea what I was capable of, but I couldn't blame her for her stupidity as she hadn't seen what I had done to Jacob. She was, however, about to find out.

I hadn't even realized I had been walking across the meadow until Edward touched my arm to get my attention. "The bitch is mine," I growled. "You take my father." He nodded in agreement. I was in wolf form now, as was he. I think the the rest of the pack was too considering the growling, snapping and snarling that was coming from behind us. All of them outraged by Alice's betrayal.

Jasper moved to my side. "I'll take the husband."

"And I'll take Caius," Emmett said, stopping next to Edward.

Edward nodded and then the next thing, the four of us were charging towards our enemy, with our pack running straight behind us. Druids began to pop up everywhere, shooting bolts of lightning and throwing objects at our people. It was a scene of complete and utter chaos. Wolves were falling down, left, right and center, but I didn't have time to think about that. I had to get to my son. I had to save him.

I made a beeline straight for Alice. She grabbed Edmund and forced him in front of her, using him as a shield. It only infuriated me more.

Before I managed to reach them, Edmund twisted away from her, and stuck his hand out towards her. Alice crumbled to the ground. "I can't see! I can't see!" she screamed.

When I got closer, I saw that her eyes were pure white. Edmund still had his hand stuck out towards her, which left me with the conclusion that he was doing this to her. Could he possibly be more powerful than me?

I shoved Edmund behind my back and grabbed Alice's arm, ripping it from her body. She screamed out in sheer agony, the sound brought a smile to my face. I continued to rip and tear her apart until there was nothing left, but a bloody pulp.

I took Edmund's hand and looked around us. There were people battling everywhere, it reminded me of the day that Edward had saved me, only this time the wolves had better numbers.

They also had me.

We would win this fight.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/n:** Sherry's the winner.

**Chapter 46**

"Mom!" Edmund screamed, catching my attention. He pointed towards the house, where I saw my father and Edward fighting. Aro had the upper hand. Edward was lying on the ground and he was towering over him, chanting a spell. Edward was doing his best to fight against it, but it was no good, my father was too strong.

"C'mon," I said, pulling Edmund with me. I was going to stop him once and for all.

He saw me coming and stepped away from Edward, with a big smile on his face. "Daughter," he said, in greeting as if we were the best of friends. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yeah, not since you put me in a slumber," I muttered.

Just then I was hit with a wave of memories, one's I had been trying hard not to relive.

The day I had been taken, after we had seen Paul in the woods, I was taken to a temple. Where my father tried to convince me to leave Edward and come back to my family. He had no idea that Edmund existed, so he didn't understand why I was reluctant to give up Edward. Even after he and Caius had me tortured and beaten.

It was only now that I realized that Alice had been there too. She had been lingering in the background, with her cloak covering her face. Her new husband was there too, but at that moment I didn't know who he was.

My father was humiliated because I wouldn't leave Edward and rejoin them. So, to get his own back, he put a curse on me and if anyone broke it, other than him then I would lose all my memories. He, of course, took great pleasure in telling me his plans before he carried them out.

He thought it was amusing that Edward would come to save me and when he did, he would be the cause of my memory loss.

He was a sick and twisted old man, and I knew then that Edward was right. There was no way our family or our people could ever be safe while he was still alive.

"Edmund," I whispered, low enough that only he would be able to hear because of his wolf genes. "I want you to do the same thing you did to your Aunt Alice."

I waited for Edmund to take my father's sight, catching him completely off guard, and then hit him with every ounce of power I had. I didn't let up until all screams of pain and anguish had stilled. Then, I let him fall to the ground and looked down at his burnt remains.

He was dead.

The nightmare was over.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Thx Cristina x x

**Chapter 47**

"Edmund has magic?" Edward said, stunned. I turned around to face him. He was leaning against the wall, struggling to stand up. His whole body was bruised and bloody, but I could see that it was already beginning to heal. He would be okay. "My son has magic?" he muttered, still shocked.

I ran over to him, and quickly shoved myself under his arm, helping to support his weight. "I was going to tell you. I'm sorry," I said, glancing up at him. I think he was more surprised than angry.

Edmund ran over to Edward and wrapped his arms around his leg. "Dad, you're okay."

"I'm all right," he assured him.

I looked around the meadow then. Most of the druids had been taken out. There were, however, still a few of them that were winning against our pack.

"I have to help them," I said, turning to Edward. He nodded, and I turned to Edmund. "Stay with your Dad," I warned him. Then, I ran to help my pack.

There were five Druids left. It didn't take me long to kill them, I was much stronger than any of them were. The strange thing was I didn't recognise a single one of them. They were all strangers. My father must have been recruiting fresh blood for years. Perhaps he knew that it would come down to another fight, especially after he kidnapped me from my home.

When it was over, and all the fighting had stopped, I returned to my family, wrapping my arms around Edward and Edmund and holding onto them as if my life depended on it. I couldn't stand the thought that I had almost lost them. They were my life, my reason for living and I would make sure nothing ever separated us again.

Jasper counted the numbers. We had lost ten of our own and many more were injured, but we were now free. There would be no more running or hiding. We could live out our days in peace. I thought it was a small price to pay for such freedom, but we would never forget our dead. I would find a way to honour them and make the memory of them live on.

After burying the ones we lost and treating our injured, we set fire to the house and returned home. Where we tried to live as normal a life as we could, but it took longer for some wounds to heal than others. Betrayal was a hard thing to overcome, but in time we eventually did.

The pack even learned to accept Edmund and me as hybrids under Edward's guidance. He was a great Alpha. One that I knew they would be talking about for generations to come, and I was honoured to rule by his side.

**The End.**

**A/N:** So, this is pretty much it. I will write an eppy or two over the weekend, but other than that we are done. I want to thank every single one of you for taking this ride with me. Writing Eclipse has been a lot of fun and that was because of my interactions with all you guys. So, thank you! Honestly, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you x x x


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** A huge, huge thank you to my BB Sherry. Without her, I’m sure there would have been no Eclipse.

Sherry wanted a baby girl. So, to say thank you to her I gave my BB a baby girl.

This one is for you honey!

Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

“Come on,” I urged, Ella. “We’re going to be late. Daddy’s probably already started the ceremony.”

Ella shook her head and stopped her foot. “Me no want to,” she whined. She was exceptionally difficult today because her father had been too busy to cater to her every need. She was a daddy’s girl, but who could blame her. Edward had pampered her from the second she was born. She had never been allowed to cry, he had always been there to hold her. I think it was his way of making sure she grew up feeling loved and cherished, but most of all I think it was his way of ensuring that her upbringing was the complete opposite ours.

“Edmund, please, talk to your sister,” I begged.

Edmund laughed at my exasperated expression. He walked over to his sister and bent down to look at her. “Do you want to stand up on the big stage with Daddy?” He always knew the right thing to say. He had learned so much from his father. He was going to make a great man and an even greater alpha one day.

Ella nodded, and Edmund lifted her up into his arms. Seeing the two of them together, like this brought tears to my eyes. Edmund was getting so big, in a few more months he would be turning eleven. He was not my little boy anymore, and Ella was almost three. The same age my son had been the day I had been taken.

A lump caught in my throat. I would never forget that day and so many of the days that followed.

To alleviate my fears, I had to remind myself that my father was dead. My sister was dead too. The Druids had been wiped out. We were safe. My kids were safe.

“Mom?” Edmund asked. “Are you okay?”

I nodded and quickly followed them out the door.

I was right, the ceremony had already started. Edward was up on the stage listing the name of all those who had fallen to give us our freedom. Today was a tragic day, the anniversary of the last battle, but it was also a day of celebration. That was why we were only permitted to mourn in the morning, and after the ceremony had taken place we all came together to celebrate our freedom. There were a big feast and lots of drinking and dancing, but I wouldn’t be partaking in any of that this year.

I sat down next to Rosalie and smiled as I rubbed my large protruding belly. I only had one more month to go until junior was born. This had been a rather trying pregnancy and I was determined it was our last. Edward, however, wanted more. I think he would have me giving birth every year if he could.

I watched Edmund lift his sister onto the stage and she ran towards Edward. He stopped his speech and lifted her up into his arms before continuing.

“He’s such a loving father,” Rose smiled.

I nodded in agreement. He was a great dad to both of our children, and I knew he still had plenty of room in his heart for our next child.

Perhaps, I thought as I looked down at my stomach and palmed it with my hand. Maybe … Seeing him like this. How loving he was. How great a father, he was. Then, maybe I would give him one more child.

How could I possibly deny him? Not when he was such a devoted father.

Who was I kidding?

I loved that man. I would give him anything his heart desired. I lived to see him happy. I would give him a thousand children if he asked for them.

I smiled, thinking about how much our lives had changed. I was so glad that he decided to kiss me, all those years ago.


End file.
